Their Land, Their Blood
Their Land, Their Blood is the second mission in Call of Duty: World at War in which you play as Dmitri Petrenko. This mission takes place three years after the previous mission, Vendetta. Transcript German #1: Tot, stinken sie noch erbärmlicher. Kommt! Lasst uns hier verschwinden, bevor sie noch mal angreifen! German #2: Töten wir sie, genau wie diese dreckigen Schweine! German #3: Was gefunden? German #2: Nur billigen Plunder, der sie wohl an ihre Heimat erinnern sollte. German #1: Nein! Du russisches Schwein! Du hättest lieber tot bleiben sollen! German #1: Was ist da-? Translation German #1: They smell even more pitiful when they're dead. Come on! Let's get out of here before they attack! German #2: We'll kill them, too, just like those dirty pigs! German #3: What did you find? German #2: Only cheap junk that apparently was supposed to remind them of their motherland. (Dimitri then reaches for a Mosin-Nagant rifle) German #1: No! *Kicks Dimitri in the face* You Russian pig! You should have stayed dead! *Smacks Dimitri* German #1: What is tha-? (A T34 tank blasts a hole in the wall, incapacitating the Germans. Sgt. Reznov and Pvt. Chernov enter the room.) Sgt. Reznov: Dimitri? (To Chernov) Finish those rats! (Helps Dimitri up) Haha! Once again, you cheat death! Our tanks are ready to smash this line, and... CHERNOV! I am not hearing gunshots! Pvt. Chernov: There is no point, Sergeant. They are already bleeding to death. (Reznov hands Dimitri a Mosin-Nagant.) Sgt. Reznov: Then maybe our friend will help them bleed faster. Walkthrough In the beginning of the mission, you are being held captive in a small farmhouse by German soldiers. While reaching for a fallen comrade's rifle, you are kicked in the face, but before you are killed, a T-34 blows a hole in the side of the building. Then, Reznov emerges through the smoke, along with a new recruit, Chernov. Two of the German soldiers inside are incapacitated, and Reznov mows down the other with his PPSH-41. Reznov hands you a Mosin-Nagant, and instructs Chernov to kill the dying Germans. Chernov does not, so Reznov tells Dmitri to. It doesn't matter whether you do or don't. Inside the hut is an FG-42 (which makes no sense, because there are no Fallschirmaeger seen in the mission). PICK IT UP! This gun is absolutely fantastic, and there are several others found during the mission, so running out of ammo shouldn't be a problem for quite some time. When you exit the farmhouse, you will come across a scene of Soviet T-34s advancing up a path between wheat fields and Russian infantry fighting Germans. Reznov will order the troops to burn the wheat fields. After the field is alight, Germans will run out and try to escape. Don't bother interfering, your allies will kill them for you. Follow Reznov and your allies down the road to river. There you will find a group of Germans defending the ford across it. Note the fact that they will continually reinforce themselves. A bolt action like you Mosin-Nagant would be useless in a situation like this, and your pistol is just a pistol. The FG-42 will spray lead all over, probably killing every enemy who comes up your way. There is a big rock in the middle of the river that Germans just love to hide behind. Throw a Molotov at it to take them out. When you cross the river, you will have a choice. Do you go left or right? If you go left you'll run into more enemies and you will have to crouch in the trench because it is to short to provide cover from the machine gun. On the flip side, this direcion will take you to the underground barracks where you can find an FG-42. The right way provides fewer enemies, several deployable MG-42s, and the high ground. However, there isn't a direct route down to the MG nest. After you have killed the enemies, you will have to run through the trenches and across the field before more spawn. Plus, you won't have ammo for the FG-42. Run down under the bridge and then go up the trench to the big farmhouse. Three enemies will run down, just mow them down. When you reach the barnhouse, pick up the Panzerschreck, but then quickly bring out the other weapon you carry because picking up the Panzerschreck ques the tanks and infantry to advance. Some Panzerschreck wielding enemies will run up onto the balcony and start taking potshots at your tanks, take them down. Also, if you get too close the tank, the nearby Germans will kill you. Take a shot at the tank nearest you, then get back, or it will blow you up. You will have to stay out of its way for a short while, then it will forget you and you can get in the second and fatal shot. While you wait, take out the other tank that's farther away. Once you have gotten them, run to the trench with the flashing Panzerschreck in front the three-story building. When you reach it, a third tank along with its accompanying infantry will come out. Go prone and crawl up to the vey top of the trench so you can just see the tank. Shoot it, then get up and hit it again. Repeat this with the fourth tank, then mop up survivors. Reznov will lead the squad up to the barn. Evidentaly, there are Germans hiding inside. Just as he tells to soldiers to open the barn doors, those very same doors explode (do not stand directly in front of them. I have tried this. The words "instantaneous vaporization" come to mind) and a tank bursts out. You should take a position at the side of the barn so the moment the tank rolls out you can shoot it, giving you a chance to destroy it before it fires. Your allies should kill all the enemy infantry. When Reznov opens the door, go and get onto the back of a tank. When you reach the German base, get off and run through the anti-tank barricades. There are more deployable MG-42s here. When you reach the flashing Panzerschreck, crouch and take out the truck full of Germans that drives into the area, then blow up the tower. Wipe out the stragglers, and move through the hole in the fence to the main camp. Another truck full of Germans drives up, but if you fire quickly that can be blown up and an unnecessary firefight avoided. Run down the road to the barricade that blocks you forward progress. Do not dwell here long as there isn't a way through. Instead go to the right and pass in between the tents. You are now in another clearing. In front of you is a tower which you should destroy with that handy Panzerschreck. There is a German hanging around there who should immediatly be eliminated. From here on all you need to do is spam. There is a platform with a squad of Germans on it which you should huck a grenade or two onto. There is a truck next to that which Germans take cover behind, use any extra Panzerschreck rockets you have to destroy it. Then throw all the grenades/molotovs left to you in between the truck and platform between bursts of gunfire (an automatic weapon would be great) until every enemy is dead. Then pass through the platform or around the truck to the road where you see the German convoy trying to escape. Your allies will take care of them, and the mission ends after Reznov gives one of his classic Reznov speeches (kill them all...). Gameplay Tips * It's a good idea to pick up a MG42 or FG42 along the trenches. * You can keep going back to the Panzerschreck spawn for more ammo. * The Gewehr 43 is the most common gun in this level, and is an excellent long to mid range weapon * There is a PPSh-41 leaning against some boxes next to the wheat field when you come out of the house. Go out of the house, go about 20-30 feet and it should be to your left. * The house where you were being held captive has an FG42 on the table to the right. * If you take to the right at the river, you will eventually get to a spot where if you look over the small cliff (straight ahead) you can throw your Molotovs at the positioned MG42. You will get alot of kills and the trenches will be less flooded. * Be careful! The part where there are 2 trucks when you first enter the compund has a highlighted Panzerschreck, which if you temporarily swap will make the weapon you had before disappear, making it unable to reswap, which is very annoying if you swapped it with an MG42. Trivia *In this level, and most over Russian campaign levels, you may see one Pvt. Lenin, a possible reference to Vladimir Lenin, the leader of the Soviet Union before Joseph Stalin. *Occasionally, if you go the left side (near the beginning) you will see a Wehrmacht soldier with an MG42 in his hand (unmounted). *Oddly you can penetrate the Tiger II tanks frontally with your Panzerschreck, which was nearly impossible in real life. *Just as odd is the firefight which occurs between 2 Tiger IIs and 2 T34/85s (if you choose the right river path) since the T34s are able to frontally penetrate the Tiger IIs, which was also impossible in real life. *When you are using noclip (with using /devmap see1 in console) you can see a cube of stone outside the map (near the spawn). *If you look at the soldiers that are walking on the other side of the fence you can see they just die when they are near the river. *It may be possible to hear Dimitri during the beginning of the level. When he is kicked by the German soldier, you may faintly hear him cry out in pain. *If you notice when you throw a Molotov and it hits a Russian, their bodies will not burn although if it hits a German, he burns. This happens only to the Russians for the Eastern Front Campaign. *In the beginning of the level, when the Germans are coming out of the cornfields, if you run into them, they will automatically die. *If you cycle through your weapons after Reznov gives you a Mosin-Nagant, Dimitri has a Tokarev TT-33, why he couldn't have used it to kill the Germans that took him prisoner is unknown, most likely if he were to use it, he'd probably get killed. *If you take the right flank, Reznov will say "you heard him comrades, to the right!" but you don't say anything. *The officer that kicks you at the beginning looks similar to Doctor Richtofen from Shi No Numa. *If you go to the river and come back to the house you started in, most of the bodies will have disappeared. *On the Wii version, the face of the German officer that kicks you does not move, even when he is talking directly to you. *When you reach for the soldier's gun, his name still appears, which means he is alive (his name is randomly generated). *If you destroy the tank that comes out of the barn soon after it comes out, all the Germans that come out with it collapse and die. *Before the end of the mission, look at Chernov and you should see his eyes popping out. *When you get told to throw a Molotov cocktail, don't as they would usually miss and it wastes them. *If you go into the barn with the tank in it go to your right and look in each stable,and you will see a dead german laying on a cow. A death card is also found here. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels